Pressure (decubitus) ulcers, commonly known as bedsores, present a serious problem to bedridden and wheelchair-confined patients. Prolonged pressure from a patient's body weight upon bony prominences is the most common cause of pressure ulcers. Prevention of and care for a preexisting pressure ulcer typically include treatment plans that involve relieving pressure on the exposed area by positioning and maintaining the patient off susceptible areas and any preexisting pressure ulcers, and minimizing localized pressure through the use of gel pads and similar types of products capable of absorbing and/or distributing pressure. However, such approaches can be insufficient if caregivers are unaware that a patient has shifted his/her weight onto prominences that are prone to pressure ulcers.
There are a wide variety of pressure sensors in the industrial and medical markets, some of which have found use in monitoring pressure ulcers. Notable examples include those that use air and fluid displacement techniques, as well as electromechanical analog devices. Many of these sensors are very portable and can be used to measure pressures at various locations of a patient at any point in time. There are also sheets of pressure sensors used primarily for research that give color-coded results from computer programs. The latter sensor type has been particularly used by manufacturers and some healthcare facilities to identify maximum tissue pressures under bed and wheelchair patients' skin areas. There are also a number of pressure monitoring devices, for example, the Oxford Pressure Monitor MKII with 12 Sensor system available from the Talley Group, Ltd., and the Pressure Alert system available from Cleveland Medical Devices, Inc.
It is believed that existing pressure monitoring systems do not provide a warning to a patient or caregiver relating to the actual risk of soft tissue damage to the patient based on the soft tissue pressure level and the duration that pressure has been applied.